Neglected
by Harlett
Summary: De tal palo, tal astilla. Y para Yamamoto es difícil decidir si eso es algo bueno o malo, más cuando la nena se parece a su madre: la mujer que los abandono. Hombre mafioso, estrella deportiva y sobre todo, un joven padre soltero. No, no es sencillo.
1. Chapter 1

**NEGLECTED**

******by: Harlett  
# 33**

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN **y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

º

**Apatía**

**º**

**º**

El ruido de las manecillas del gran reloj de pared al moverse era lo único que irrumpía en el tenso ambiente de la habitación. Aparte del de la pluma rasgando el papel y el pasar de las hojas una tras otras mientras eran revisadas también. Una mujer mayor, vestida impecablemente y con gafas de gruesa montura, Francesca Capello, se hallaba de un humor algo delicado y hasta parecía ignorar a propósito a la otra personita en su oficina.

Junto a uno de los grandes ventanales que daba rumbo al patio de una gran escuela, se hallaba sentada en un pupitre ubicado en la esquina de fondo y aislada una pequeña niña quién miraba al exterior distraídamente, completamente ajena al pésimo humor que parecía tener la mujer. Con su mentón apoyado en sus manos y los codos sobre la mesita, ni siquiera le prestaba atención a la señora, al precioso decorado de la habitación, los grandes cuadros, los trofeos apiñados en una pared, la bandera italiana descansando en su urna y ni la pintura religiosa que estaba a un lado. La niña, quizá a lo mucho de unos 8 años, perdía la mirada en el patio escolar ya vacío y de vez en cuando como las cortinas se movían por el viento. La luz del Sol iluminaba la solemne habitación que estaba pintada de un color vino con muebles antiguos pero bien cuidados a juego.

De pronto se escucharon pasos en el amplio corredor que llevaba a donde estaban ellas y la buena Francesca dejo de hacer sus anotaciones para levantar la vista directo a la entrada de su oficina. Tocaron a la puerta y justo antes de que esta se abriera, la mujer vio de reojo a la niña; no sabía si admirar o molestarse por la actitud tan despreocupada de la pequeña ante su situación. Parecía darle igual quién era el invitado.

No se movió, no volteo ni pego un brinquito o se tenso como imagino la señora cuando hubiese hecho la nena una vez llegado este momento. Incluso cuando se asomo por la puerta un hombre moreno, extranjero por su apariencia, pero aún así increíblemente apuesto, alto, con cabello negro y ojos acaramelados y de pronto la tensa e incómoda atmosfera que se sentía allí se disipo en cuanto él se presento con esa preciosa sonrisa afable que contagiaba su buen humor.

— ¿Directora? — pregunto al asomarse.

— Señor Yamamoto, supongo — respondió la mujer mientras se retiraba las gafas e invitaba pasar al joven hombre con un gesto de la mano.

— Gracias — sonrió. Miro de reojo a la niña en el ventanal con interés mientras tomaba asiento frente a la profesora. Ella seguía en su mundo con la mirada perdida ahora en el cielo.

— Lamento molestarlo mucho, Señor Yamamoto. Tengo entendido que justo acaba de regresar de un viaje de trabajo de América. —

— Ja ja, si. De hecho llegue hace un par de horas, disculpe las fachas —

¿Fachas? El traje (que le venía como anillo al dedo) se veía impecable, si bien quizás se refería a la camisa desabrochada por arriba y la falta de corbata que hubiera quedado perfecta con su imagen, a juicio de ella.

— Oh, Dios. No tenga cuidado. Me da pena con mayor motivo el que tenga que haber venido usted mismo. —

— No hay problema, rara vez tengo la oportunidad de venir yo mismo. — comento algo apenado rascándose la mejilla como niño pequeño. Había que admitir que a pesar de poseer los rasgos definidos de un hombre joven y formal, ese gesto no le hizo quedar mal ni ver infantil. Incluso pareció encantador.

— Por esa misma razón — suspiro mientras se quitaba las gafas y se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz — Que justamente cuando puede venir sea por motivos como este —

Yamamoto sonrió indulgentemente, la maestra parecía más apenada e incómoda que él — Y bien… ¿Qué paso ahora? — pregunto algo interesado y divertido mientras se acomodaba plácidamente en el sillón y juntaba sus manos.

La mujer volvió a suspirar antes de hablar — Esta vez, me temo, fue que la pequeña agredió a una de sus compañeritas en clase físicamente —

Por primera vez el hombre pareció tomar seriedad en el asunto y no pudo evitar arquear ambas cejas mientras se reincorporaba de su asiento con cierta contrariedad — ¿Algo de seriedad? — pregunto gravemente, un gran cambio que consterno a la mujer. Ahora el joven le daba mucha formalidad al asunto como si fuera de vida o muerte.

— N-no — titubeo — No, nada de seriedad. Solo que su pequeña le arrojo a una compañerita suya, una goma directo a la cabeza a mitad de clase… Uhm, tengo entendido… — decía no muy segura, como tratando de amortiguar la situación. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sonaba demasiado grave el asunto pensaba la mujer, hasta sonaba bobo. Y la hacía preguntarse entonces ¿Qué necesidad había de llamar al padre?

— Oh — suspiro entre aliviado y divertido el hombre mientras se rascaba la nuca. Ese aire alegre y juvenil apareció nuevamente en él. — Vaya, eso es nuevo. — Frunció un poco el ceño — ¿La otra pequeña está bien? —

— S-si… Nada de consideración — comenzaba a sentirse como estúpida la Directora sin motivo aparente — Debo de admitir que yo también estoy sorprendida. Su pequeña, Señor Yamamoto — se tomo una breve pausa como buscando palabras — debo de admitir que es una niña algo…marrullera si me permite decirlo – Francesca solo noto que el hombre amplio más su sonrisa, casi como si lo que hubiera dicho hubieses sido un cumplido y no un reproche — Pero nunca había llegado a algo físico o abrupto como ahora. Como usted comprenderá, la Institución tiene ciertas normas de conducta que acatar y algunas acciones que no son toleradas y, hay que tomar medidas preventivas y correctivas para evitar estos altercados — Dios, lo hacía sonar como si hubiera cometido un crimen vil. Hasta ella lo admitía.

— Claro, claro. Entiendo. — respondía sin enojo alguno el japonés.

La profesora debía de molestarse por esa actitud tan despreocupada. Sabía que debía pero no podía y no sabía por qué.

No es como si él no le tomara atención o seriedad alguna. Él mostraba la debida y suficiente prudencia que un concerniente padre debería tener por los sorpresivos arranques de furia de su pequeña nena y una mortífera goma.

Sonaba estúpido.

Pensándolo de ese modo, tras toda esta formalidad la Directora recapacitaba en esos momentos que quizás con solo una notificación, una llamadita o algo igual de pequeño bien pudo servir igual en lugar que tener que llamar al padre. Pero lo interesante era ver que el nipón (la profesora sabía que este hombre era de aquel país y que a pesar de su situación laboral y residencia no dejaba de ser japonés) y por lo joven que aún era él (Ella hizo una excepción aquí, se guardo sus comentarios severos y su aptitud rigurosa e inflexible en cuanto a la paternidad juvenil y lo mal mirada que aun era en la Sociedad debido las grandes responsabilidades que no eran bien cubiertas por los jóvenes padres prematuros) Capello podía ver que él cumplía bien su papel.

No tenía el gesto de hastió de por qué lo habían hecho venir aquí por una simple tontería infantil – como muchos otros padres o madres hubieran increpado por sus ocupadas agendas - o tampoco estaba severamente molesto porque la pequeña hubiera agraviado su reputación. Ni más ni menos, la cantidad justa de importancia. Si bien incluso parecía divertido, con el aire de que parecía que él sabía que esto pasaría algún día, a la vez se veía sereno y preocupado por que en verdad ocurrió.

— Por tal motivo me he visto en la penosa necesidad de suspender a su niña el resto de la semana… — retomo la plática ella y aún a sabiendas que esto era excesivo en su nuevo replanteamiento del problema… El asunto es que no se podía echar para atrás porque ya había dicho la misma sentencia a la madre de la niña agredida, quién si apenas se conformo por el castigo de la pequeña salvaje, como ella la llamó.

— ¿Por una goma? — indago algo impresionado.

La mujer parpadeo y luego se sonrojo apenada — S-sí. Una goma —

— En la cabeza…—

— Eh… Si… en la cabeza — respondía con una vocecita la importante señora que de pronto quería hacerse ojo de hormiga allí y ahora.

Yamamoto se quedo reflexionando un instante con mano en mentón y apretando los labios, para cuando hablo la mujer casi pego un chillido de miedo — Vaya — rió sosegadamente y la mujer se quedo de piedra. No esperaba esa respuesta, esperaba algo más como una reprimenda o una queja por exagerado castigo. Ella lo haría, por Dios. — Si eso fue por una goma, no puedo imaginarme cual sería el castigo si hubiera sido otra cosa más grande. Cuando Hana dijo que este era una escuela estricta, no bromeaba – sonrió más si era posible.

La mujer parpadeo confusamente. Este padre de familia había aceptado tan fácil semejante lógica que hasta ella hubiera apelado por garrafal.

— De acuerdo —

— ¿De acuerdo? ¿Qué? — repitió bobamente ella sin captar.

— El castigo — respondía Yamamoto de buenas — Considero que es adecuado… —

— ¿En serio? Digo… Oh… si… el castigo… — arreglo su expresión — Entonces su pequeña regresara para la siguiente semana, espero verla para entonces y ya haya recapacitado sus acciones. — decía, nuevamente sintiéndose boba, pero era unas líneas muy bien aprendidas y repetidas cada vez que castigaba a un alumno que ya le salían sin pensar.

Sin lugar a dudas la mujer se sentía aliviada de que Takeshi fueran tan indulgente e inocentón que no le prestó mucha atención a lo exagerado de su llamado.

— No se preocupe, yo sé que así será — alentó él — Hablaré con ella —

— Sería lo más adecuado, me alegro por su preocupación y haberse tomado la molestia de venir usted en persona. —

Yamamoto rió pero no fue con completa alegría — Bueno, si no soy yo… ¿Quién? — pregunto.

La directora se sintió apenada — Si, bueno… yo… —

Sin dejarla excusarse más, Yamamoto miro hacia el ventanal y a la niña que seguía allí sin moverse y había sido prácticamente ignorada a pesar de que la charla fue sobre ella.

— Es hora de irnos a casa, Mei… —

Entonces la niña por fin dio señales de vida. Con parsimonia se enderezo en su lugar y miro por un instante sus manos en la mesa del pupitre. Con cierta desfachatez volteo a ver a su padre con cierto interés mientras ladeaba su cabecita, observando a ese hombre y apenas se hubiese dado cuenta que él estaba allí.

Unos preciosos y grandes ojos de un color del cielo al anochecer se posaron en él, la cabellera suelta y corta, de un color similar al vino pero obviamente sedosa a la vista, se contoneo de lado de sus mejillas.

— _Hai_ — respondió después de un momento.

Tomo su mochila y paso de lado de ellos sin prestarle atención a la Directora.

— Mei —

La niña se detuvo y dio media vuelta con cara de pocos amigos, no paso desapercibido el mohín de molestia que hizo al hacerle caso a la voz de su papá — Con su permiso, querida Directora — se despidió tan rápido como pudo apenas si haciendo una pequeña reverencia con su falda y salió del cuarto.

— _Maa maa_, Mei — rio con soltura negando con la cabeza ante lo increíblemente terca que era su chiquilla — Discúlpela, creo que tiene prisa —

La Directora estuvo a punto de criticar nuevamente de esos malos modales pero ya era mucho estirar su buena suerte tras haber conversado con un padre muy suave y dócil.

— No se preocupe, Señor Yamamoto y ha sido un placer atenderle. Espero que no nos volvamos a ver en situaciones semejantes. —

— Si, eso espero, aunque bueno… — rio rascándose la nuca. Otra adorable costumbre, notó ella. — Con su permiso, Directora — pero se detuvo en seco justo en el marco de la puerta como si recordará algo y hablo aún de espaldas a ella, sin dar la cara — Directora, si me permite una pregunta… —

— Por supuesto —

— Podría decirme, si fuera tan amable, ¿de por qué razón mi hija agredió a la otra niña? —

La mujer se quedo nuevamente aturdida cuando Yamamoto volteo a verla.

Toda la afable y divertida actitud refrescante que había mostrado él instantes antes desaparecieron y un rostro serio y afinado se mostro frente a ella, impactándola y dejándola sin palabras por un instante. Parecía incluso hasta otra persona. _Miedo_, ella sintió miedo por un segundo y una pesada aura se cimbro en el sitio dejándola helada. _Peligro_.

— ¿P-perdón? — logro articular con voz áspera. La boca se le había secado.

El Guardián de la Lluvia, porque esa fue la identidad y actitud que desplego como tal frente a la pobre mujer, aquella aura que él tomaba para asuntos serios y delicados como su trabajo en la Mafia, se tomo su tiempo para volver a hablar con parsimonia y despreocupación.

— Preguntaba… si usted conoce porqué mi hija actuó como lo hizo, Señora Capello —

Santo cielo, esa sonrisa que él le dirigía ahora era todo menos amigable, aunque lo aparentara. El aire depredador se cernió sobre ella.

— Y-yo… — desvió la mirada por un instante. Este era un record, no recordaba una vez que hubiera tartamudeado tanto o que un simple padre la tuviera tan fuera de lugar y la hiciera sentir diminuta. Ella con casi 20 años de experiencia en la enseñanza y 5 como Directora. Trago saliva — Bueno, yo… No estoy muy al tanto — se sonrojo de pura vergüenza.

Recordándolo ¿Por qué se levanto y vino a trabajar? Nunca se había sentido más mediocre e incompetente en toda su vida. Solo sabía que para su mala suerte, de lo que ya había sido un mal día por estar lidiando con Sindicatos, Pago a Proveedores, Inventario inmobiliario y un montón de engorrosas tareas, la cereza del pastel había llegado en forma de la pequeña nota que recibió de manos de la misma Mei, quién había sido enviada allí por su profesora molesta por haber hecho quién sabe qué. No es que le cayera del todo mal la niña, pero ya había sido el colmo con sus desdenes a la autoridad y opto por ponerle un hasta aquí a su actitud con su presunto castigo ejemplar; pero por lo visto se le había ido la mano y exagerado un poco las cosas… Sí, eso era ahora que lo consideraba bajo el estricto y severo escrutinio que recibía por parte del anterior afable señor Yamamoto. Qué quién sabe dónde había ido a parar tan linda actitud y nada que ver con la que tenía él ahora – Solo sé que fue por una broma… o algo así… creo… — Si, Capello estaba segura que debió de haber leído mejor la nota y tomado su tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas…

¿Algún día sería capaz de volver a ver al Señor Yamamoto a la cara? ¿Algún día dejaría de sentir tanta vergüenza?

— Oh — escucho ella de pronto en un tono que era todo menos sorpresa sino más bien de irritada y contenida ironía y molestia —Ya me lo imaginaba —

¿Se imaginaba qué? ¿Qué su hija reaccionaria así por una broma? ¿O qué ella no tenía ni una maldita idea de porqué la niña había reaccionado así y solo la había castigado por castigar y solo había hecho el ridículo?

Algo le decía que era la segunda opción.

— Bien. Es todo supongo. Buenas tardes, Directora y realmente espero que no tengamos que volver a vernos por una situación igual — se despidió con amenidad.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando clavada en el piso a media habitación a esa pobre mujer.

Una mujer que tenía una idea en mente ¿Acababa de ser amenazada? Porque por un instante se sintió así.

Debía estar loca… no podía ser cierto ¿Verdad?

°O°O°O°O°O°

— ¡Allí está, mamá! — chillo una vocecita por el pasillo.

— Así que tú eres la pequeña salvaje que agredió a mi linda e indefensa Nicola ¿no es así? — pregunto con desdén una mujer muy guapa y arreglada impactantemente a la vista cuando se planto frente a cierta cabecita pelirroja.

A la pequeña mestiza no le gusto ni el tono ni la mirada que la exuberante mujer le dirigió, mucho menos la actitud mimada y prepotente que tenía Nicola, la niña que se escondía tras las faldas de su madre.

Le dio un rápido vistazo nuevamente a la mujer — Sí, fui yo — confeso y después las ignoro.

— ¡Pero qué cínica! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Qué clase de modales son esos? — se quejo exageradamente ofendida la madre.

— ¡Te lo dije mamá! —

La pequeña Yamamoto ni se inmuto, seguía allí parada esperando a su padre que por alguna razón ya se había tardado en la Dirección.

— Pero no creas que te vas a salir con la tuya, atrevida. Deja de ignorarnos y pídele perdón a mi hija ahora mismo — demando con una mano a la cadera mientras su hijita se cruzaba de brazos muy suficiente, esperando.

Mei vio al par de soslayo un segundo y volvió a pasar de ellas.

— ¡Pero qué insolente! No puede ser, no puede ser — se abanicaba la mujer con una mano — ¿Como puede ser posible tanta majadería? —

La pequeña arqueo una cejita '_¿Ella, majadera?_' ¿Esta señora si quiera tenía una idea de qué clase de hija tenía? Alguien necesitaba pasar más tiempo en casa para conocer qué clase de persona era su adorable Nicola.

— Tus padres, necesito hablar con tus padres. Esto no se puede quedar así. ¿Qué clase de insolente han criado por hija? Por Dios, deben de estar por aquí de seguro ¿verdad? La Directora me dijo personalmente que hablaría con ellos… —

— Hn. Debe de ser con una de sus nanas, ninguno de sus familiares viene por ella ni a las juntas de padres de familia o los eventos escolares — explicaba petulantemente Nicola.

— Mi padre está hablando con la Directora en su Oficina — aclaro rápidamente la niña. Se notaba indiferente pero disfruto la cara de estupefacción de su compañerita.

— ¿Oh, sí? Perfecto, perfecto. Necesito tener unas cuantas palabras con él y hacerle ver la clase de hija majadera y bárbara que tiene aquí, este renombrado Colegio no está hecho para recibir a niñas como tú. — mascullo

— Ni como su hija…— murmuro Mei de forma casi inaudible.

— ¿Y qué tal si se va? — pregunto de pronto Nicola.

— Cierto, querida, cierto. De seguro podría escabullirse de la pura vergüenza de dar la cara junto a esta pequeña descarada. Iré a buscarlo yo mismo. —

— ¿Te acompaño, mami? —

— ¿Eh? Si, no sé… como quieras, nen… ¡Ouch! — se quejo la mujer cuando de pronto choco contra algo realmente duro al dar vuelta distraídamente por la esquina del pasillo. — Lo que me faltaba, para la próxima vez fíjate bien por donde caminas, idiot… — y se quedo en blanco y con la boca abierta.

Frente a ella estaba uno de los mejores especímenes del género masculino que hubiera visto en su vida. Corto, rebelde pero aparentemente suave cabello negro, pómulos firmes, facciones finas pero masculinas, un delicado y fuerte mentón con una cicatriz que en lugar de deslucir el rostro le confería un toque atrayente. Sin olvidar, claro está, ese par de ojos acaramelados en los que se reflejaba ella, ojos suaves y amables. Alto, esbelto pero sin lugar a dudas atlético…

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — pregunto el sujeto

Su voz. Esa voz tan preciosa con un distintivo acento extranjero. Uhm… y ese aroma que emanaba, similar a un dulce té de hojas verdes o quizás madera y…

— ¿Disculpe? —

— ¿Mamá? —

Y la mujer salió de sus pensamientos dándose cuenta de la ridícula que debía de verse soñando despierta.

— Oh, sí. Sí, estoy bien, claro que estoy bien. —

— Me alegro, disculpe por no fijarme por donde iba… —

— ¡Oh! No se preocupe, no fue nada. Error mío. Aja ja ja – se abanicaba nuevamente con su mano y su cartera de piel, de pronto se sentía muy acalorada y la boca se le hacía agua. — Este… Eva Falco, un placer — le dio la mano.

Mei reprimió el enorme deseo de darse un golpe en la frente o ponerse a reír de lo mojigata que se comportaba la señora ahora.

— Yamamoto Takeshi, el placer es mío — que señora tan amable al presentarse tan respetuosamente ¿Verdad? Esperen… Eva Falco… Oh… _Oh_.

— Gracias, Señor Takeshi — se sintió halagada la mujer, tanto que ignoraba que su hija había dado un pequeño gemido y se puso a jalarle de la falda para llamar en vano su atención.

— Oh, no… Yamamoto, mi apellido es Yamamoto. Soy Takeshi Yamamoto. Perdone, suelo olvidar que estoy aquí y no en mi país natal. Costumbre, usted comprenderá —

— ¿Extranjero? — sonó sorprendida

'_Como si no fuera evidente_' pensó con ironía una pelirroja ya olvidaba por allí.

— Que sorpresa ¿y a que se debe el honor de su estancia aquí? — pregunto desmesuradamente interesada.

— Trabajo. — le siguió la corriente el japonés. Yamamoto no terminaba de sorprenderse por la cantidad de mujeres amables que siempre se encontraba, siempre interesadas por conocer de su país.

— Oh, encantador. Trabaja en el Área de la Enseñanza, supongo —

— Eh… no. Manager deportivo, aunque Finanzas y Seguridad para un amigo mío en mis ratos libres. ¿Por qué? ¿Parezco profesor? — pregunto divertido

— N-no es eso, bueno… Pensé… un hombre como usted qué estaría haciendo en este Colegio y… —

— Ah. — Comprendió de inmediato — Mí hija estudia aquí. — explico.

Ugh. Casado y con niños, pensó ella reprimiendo un suspiro. Por lo visto olvidando que ella también era casada y con hijos.

— Debe de ser una nena encantadora, supongo — trato de sonar casual y no decepcionada. — Quizás la conozca —

— Oh, me parece que sí — sonó entre juguetón y apenado él.

— ¿Cómo? —

— ¡Mamá! — Grito Nicola por fin — ¡Él es el papá de esa salvaje! ¡De Mei Yamamoto! —

Y Eva se quedo en blanco por segunda vez en menos de 5 minutos hasta que logro escupir un — ¡¿Qué?! — mirando del amable hombre moreno a la cobriza niña que de un momento a otro se paro junto a él.

Nadie podía culparla. No había punto de comparación entre padre e hija.

— ¿Pero cómo él? Su padre… de esa niña… —

- ¿Salvaje? – repitió suspicaz el guardián mirando entre madre e hija Falco.

_Rayos._

— Querida, ¡pero qué grosera! No seas desconsiderada, ¿cómo se te ocurre decirle así a tu compañerita de clases? —

— ¡P-pero si tú misma la llamaste así! —

— Ay, pero que cosas dices, linda — rió nerviosamente la mujer mientras sujetaba a su niña por los hombros. — Era una bromita — encaro al joven padre casi como si pidiera clemencia. — Nada en serio… ja ja —

— Oh, ya veo — se trago. — Veo que ya se conocen, aún así, que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí los dos ¿No cree? —

— Si, debió ser el destino — suspiro.

Se escucho un gran bufido — Ella te estaba buscando — aclaro Mei de la nada.

— ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Para qué me buscaba? ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —

— Cierto, cierto — rió nerviosamente otra vez — Era para hablar… pero… no recuerdo de qué — rió otra vez.

— Era para hablar de su hija majadera, mami — le recordaron oportunamente.

— ¿Majadera? — repitió nuevamente Yamamoto.

— Linda, recuerda que no tienes que meterte en plática de adultos ¿verdad? —siseo con fingida paciencia la madre.

— Si… pero deja de apretarme los hombros… duele… —

— Si, este… Sí, quería hablar de ella con usted. Ya sabe… lo que paso en clase con las niñas… —

— Oh, cierto. Lo de la goma ¿Verdad? Ja ja ja ja, no lo recordaba. —

— Si, como es una cosa de tan poca importancia es fácil de olvidar. —

'_Bueno, cuando menos ella ya capto lo irrelevante que fue lo que hice_' caviló la pequeña pelirroja

— Lamento mucho el incidente, Señora Falco. Y sé que Mei no lo volverá a hacer. Hablaré con ella y cumplirá la sanción que la Directora le ha dado. No se preocupe. —

— No hay cuidado, espero no haya sido muy dura con ella la Directora Capello. — decía con suavidad llevándose una mano a su pecho.

'_Ni la mitad de lo que usted lo fue, eso es seguro'_ ironizo Mei.

— Entonces si no hay más, nos retiramos. —

— ¿Cómo que si no hay más? —terció otra voz. — ¿Y mi disculpa? — Mei estaba segura que si hubo algún momento en que Eva hubiese querido estrangular a su hija, ese era. Y por un momento agradeció que Nicola fuera tan boba como para no darse cuenta del aura homicida que ostentaba su madre — Sigo esperando mi disculpa —

— ¿Una disculpa? — volvió a preguntar el hombre.

— Si, verá… — trato de arreglar la situación y calmar sus nervios Eva — pensábamos que tras todo este lamentable e insignificante incidente, creíamos que la pequeña Mei debía ofrecerle… usted comprenderá, unas cuantas disculpas a mi Nicola… —

— ¡Claro que debe! Me arrojo una goma aquí — apunto orgullosamente a un punto rojizo justo en el medio de sus cejas. — ¡Casi me saco el ojo! — exagero.

— Wow, Mei, que puntería — murmuro el guardián con las cejas arqueadas. Por primera vez en todo el bendito día, apareció un atisbo de sonrisa en la carita de la niña y una gran chispa de alegría incendio sus ojos.

— ¿Perdón? — pregunto incrédula Eva. Ese comentario sonó casi como un alabo.

— Nada. Si, ya veo. — Se aclaro la garganta — Me parece natural. —

Y toda alegría que había gozado la aludida se esfumo como el humo y frunció su ceño.

— ¿Mei? —

— No — se cruzo de brazos y les dio la espalda.

— ¿No? —

Mei se encogió de hombros — No, no quiero —

— ¿Por qué no? — pregunto nuevamente su padre.

— Nada más porque no tengo ganas —

Yamamoto se quedo algo contrariado, a decir verdad, sabía que su hija era como muchos la describían, aunque algunas veces la gente era demasiado exagerada. Sin embargo usualmente su Mei no se encaprichaba como ahora y era tan abiertamente grosera con la gente. Tenía su carácter medio _especial_ y delicado, pero aún así confiaba en su pequeña nena, que debía tener una buena razón para sus desplantes aunque no se podía quedar así la situación y menos cuando ella se rehusaba a decir del porqué. Esa no era la clase de hija que había educado.

— Mei — puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña — Da la disculpa, ahora. — ordeno.

Mei ahogo un gemido y supo que su padre hablaba en serio.

— Y una disculpa sincera, Mei. —

Se mordió sus labios y miro con cierta antipatía al par de personas frente a ella. Sin ser llamada Nicola se planto frente a ella con todo lo altiva que podía ser alguien de su edad, sonriente y complacida, esperando las palabras mágicas. Incluso Eva lucía evidentemente divertida. Se habían salido con la suya.

Cerro sus puños, tomo mucho aire y se calmo. Clavo sus ojos en los de su némesis.

— Te pido me perdones. Lamento mucho lo que paso. Lamento haberte arrojado la goma, a mitad de la clase, enfrente de todos, justo en medio de tus ojos y que te hayas caído de tu pupitre… —

— ¡Se está burlando otra vez! — estaba a punto de chillar Nicola

— B-bien, creo que fue suficiente con la disculpa — intercedía Eva sabiendo para donde iba este asunto. Pero una vez comenzó a hablar Mei, había decido no parar para mala fortuna de ellas…

— Lamento también que todos se rieran de ti entonces y te hayas puesto a llorar y lamento también… —

— Basta, ya cállate, tonta Mei — chilló Nicola.

— Lamento también — hablaba más fuerte para hacerse escuchar — no haber encontrado algo más grande que mi goma para arrojarte, también lamento que seas tan cobarde y chismosa y sobre todo lamento que tengas una madre tan despreocupada de ti que tengas que burlarte de las mamás de los demás para sentirte bien contigo misma y llenar ese hueco. Hn. — y tan pronto acabo salió corriendo al patio escolar.

Los presentes se quedaron sin reaccionar por un instante.

— N-no es cierto, mentirosa — grito Nicola toda avergonzada — Boba, boba Mei. Te odio. — y se soltó a llorar. Su madre en lugar de consolarla solo volteo a ver, perpleja, al moreno que parecía hasta cierto punto divertido con esa declaración. Eva tenía una expresión en su cara que pedía una explicación.

— Pudo haber sido peor — se justifico el padre sin un ápice de vergüenza y encogiéndose de hombros — Estoy seguro que si Mei le hubiera arrojado algo más grande a Nicola, ahora mismo tuviéramos esta plática en Urgencias, creo… Ja ja ja… —

Eva no supo que responder.

— Bien Señora Falco, es hora de retirarnos y lamento lo ocurrido. Espero no vuelva a ocurrir. Con su permiso — Hizo una galante reverencia y se marcho.

Tras salir de su sopor de tal impresión de semejante caballero y tal cría, Eva saco un pañuelo y se lo dio a su hija antes de que empezara a limpiarse la nariz con las mangas de su uniforme.

— Bueno — hablo algo aturdida y sin captar del todo lo que había vivido — es obvio que semejante chiquilla no saco a nada a su padre. Pobre de él, que desperdicio. Esto debe de ser cosa de la madre, de seguro. — Sacaba conclusiones — ¿De casualidad no la conoces, nena? – pregunto ella viendo como su hija seguía hipando.

— N-no — sollozaba mientras se limpiaba los ojos — Claro que no — expresaba mientras fruncía la nariz roja — Ella no tiene mamá… —

°O°O°O°O°O°O°

* * *

¿Cómo se imaginaban ustedes que sería probablemente un hijo del dulce Yamamoto?  
No creo que como este pequeño pan de Dios que cree...


	2. Chapter 2

**NEGLECTED**

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN**y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

º

**Ignorancia**

**º**

**º**

_El pitido del silbato rompió el aire e indico el final de la prueba de velocidad. Los pequeños alumnos se dejaban caer al piso, rendidos por el esfuerzo mientras que otros daban de brincos, aún llenos de adrenalina._

_— Estupendo, niños. Han mejorado mucho, se ve que han hecho ejercicio diariamente — felicito la profesora de gimnasia. — Y Mei, bien hecho como siempre — sonrió la joven maestra con los pulgares arriba y una ancha sonrisa dirigida a la pequeña pelirroja. — La mejor de la clase, como siempre — agrego, pensando ella en hacerle un cumplido a la niña e ignorante de que los chiquillos alrededor hacían pucheros de envidia._

_Mei, por su parte, solo tomo en cuenta a la amable maestra Rita y se encogió de hombros — Lo que sea — respondió ella. Rita no se sintió ofendida, Mei era así y no lo veía mal como la mayor parte del profesorado. — La clase ha terminado, nos vemos hasta la siguiente semana y no olviden practicar sus ejercicios en casa — dijo entusiastamente antes de retirarse y dejar al grupo de niños a sus anchas._

_— ¿Lo ves? Otra vez gano — se escucho un susurro por allí._

_— Si, no es justo — secundo otro comentario por allá._

_— Ni los niños pueden ganarle a ella… —_

_— Si. ¿Qué chiste tiene participar si siempre gana ella? — se quejo alguien por aquí._

_— 'Bien hecho, Mei' — remedaba un niño a la voz de la maestra y hacía gestos exagerados con la boca — Bah. Con lo flaca que está, capaz que le gana hasta a un caballo —_

_— De seguro que hace trampa —_

_— ¿Cómo? —_

_— Como los deportistas profesionales, lo he visto en la televisión —_

_— Pues el papá de ella era un gran deportista… quizás le enseño cómo —sugirió un niño tímido._

_— No seas tonto. Su papá es cool, él no haría nada como eso. Todo mundo lo sabe. — se quejo otro chico dándole un golpe en la nuca, muy ofendido por la simple idea._

_— ¿Entonces? —_

_— No sé, pero me choca que siempre gane tan fácilmente. Y lo peor de todo es que se cree mucho por eso — se quejo otra niña pecosa dando una patada al piso. — Es una creída y orgullosa. ¿Ven? Ni siquiera nos habla por que se cree mucho —_

_Todos asintieron ceñudos y voltearon a mirar de reojo a Mei, que estaba apartada de ellos y se secaba el sudor con su toalla mientras se sentaba en el pasto, ignorándolos a todos._

_'Bobos' pensaba ella con pereza. No es su culpa que ellos fueran tan lentos que fuera tan fácil ganarles. Y lo peor, es que fueran tan malos perdedores como andar inventando chismes. Por eso siempre pasaba de ellos, siempre era lo mismo, más cuando una de las profesoras más simpáticas y decentes del Colegio la elogiaba, como hacía la profesora Rita y eso les causaba más envidia._

_No había quién pudiera superarla en su grado y dos más arriba en actividades deportivas. No es su culpa que fuera una niña tan ágil y fuerte, como decía su papá que lo era, mientras que su abuelito Tsuyoshi decía lo orgulloso que se sentía que su pequeña chica fuera tan activa y saludable._

_Claro, nadie menciono (por que nadie parecía pensarlo) en el pequeño detalle de la maravillosa genética que heredo benéficamente de su progenitor para esto de los deportes, a la vez de una muy sana costumbre de tomar un par de vasos de leche con chocolate cada día._

_Pero para Mei, a decir verdad no tenía ningún deporte que le gustara._

_Ya se había cansado de la misma tonta pregunta que los mayores le hacían cada vez que la conocían '¿Te gusta el beisbol?' Y cuando ella decía que no, todos se quedaban consternados. Una cosa es que su padre amara el deporte, pero ella no le veía el punto a pegarle a una pelota y luego salir corriendo por ella, según su honesto punto de vista, pero por respeto a su papá eso no lo decía en voz alta. El beisbol era importante para su papi y algún día, creía ella, entendería el porqué._

_Lo que si nunca entendería, según ella, es porque creen que a ella tenía que gustarle lo mismo que a su papá._

_Lo cierto es que eran muy pocas cosas que le gustaba o tenía en común con su padre. Mei era pequeña aún para comprender ciertas cosas, pero había algunas que ya se había dado cuenta y más cuando no faltaba gente que no dudara en hacer notar las grandes diferencias entre padre e hija._

_— Pero yo he escuchado que ella no es su hija… — murmuro alguien aún más bajito pero no paso desapercibido por Mei que se quedo quieta, mirando sus tenis._

_— ¿Eh? ¿En serio? —_

_— Si, mi mamá me ha dicho que a lo mejor es adoptada. —_

_— ¿Qué es adoptada? —_

_— Cuidar un niño que no es tuyo — alguien susurro por allí._

_— Mi tía luego me cuida ¿soy adoptado? —_

_— No, bobo. Es hacerte pasar por papá o mamá de un niño que nadie quiere —corrigió supuestamente otro._

_— Pues ahora que lo dices… —_

_— Nadie quiere a Mei ¿o sí? — Todos negaron con la cabeza — Y ni se parece a su papá. Yo lo he visto en la tele y en los periódicos y no se ven iguales. —ahora los niños asintieron con la cabeza dándole la razón._

_— ¿Y por eso no tiene mamá? — curioseo alguien más_

_Todos se quedaron viendo entre sí, confundidos. — Quizás ninguna mamá la quiso de hija—_

_— El Señor Yamamoto es muy buena onda, a lo mejor le dio lástima y la adopto —_

_— Si, eso debió ser… —_

_— Si… —_

_— A Mei ninguna mamá la quiere ¿Qué mamá querría a una niña presumida como ella? — concluyo maliciosamente una chiquilla de forma petulante._

_Y todos rieron. Sonó el timbre y se marcharon en grupo, aún riéndose y bromeándose sobre el asunto, dejando atrás a Mei que seguía sentada en el pasto y mordiéndose los labios._

_No era la primera vez de esas 'pláticas' a sus espaldas y debería de estar acostumbrada a ellas desde que entro a esa escuela. Pero algunas veces simplemente quería gritarles, hacerles ver que no era cierto, que ella si era hija de su papá y aunque no fuera igual a él, a su papá no le importaba y la quería mucho mucho. Mucho más que los papás de ellos querían a sus hijos. Y también que ella si tenía una mamá aunque… bueno… si tenía mamá, pero…_

* * *

— Mei —

La pequeña pelirroja dio un ligero brinco al escuchar de pronto la voz de su papá tan cerca. Cuando se dio cuenta él estaba parado frente a ella, con las manos metidas en las bolsas de su pantalón y mirándola desde su gran altura, con esa sonrisa típica en él. — ¿Qué haces? — pregunto curioso mientras miraba a su alrededor: Mei se había ido a sentar a una banca del patio escolar, cerca de las grandes rejas que daban para la entrada del Colegio. A través de las grandes verjas se veía el tránsito de la avenida y algunos otros viejos edificios que lucían portentosos y señoriales.

— Esperando a Takuto para irnos a casa — respondió ella de forma natural.

— ¿Takuto? Oh, sí. No va a venir, se me olvido decirte — rió con algo de timidez.

La niña vio inquisidoramente a su padre con un mohín de enfado. Luego solo resopló indignada, torció la boca y se cruzo de brazos. Takuto era su chofer. Y ese gesto significaba '_Debí suponerlo, ¿porqué?, ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir entonces a casa? Estoy cansada_' o algo por el estilo supuso el papá al leer su expresión.

— Pensé que iba a tardar un poco más con la Directora y le dije que viniera un poco más tarde a recogernos, pero todo el asunto fue muy rápido. Y todavía falta un buen rato para que llegue por nosotros. — explico al ver la hora en su reloj. Entonces vio que su nena dejo de hacer el mohín y parecía distraída. —¿Qué sucede? —

La chiquilla tardo en responder y evito darle la cara — Perdón — musito de pronto.

— ¿Porqué? —

— Por qué te hice venir siendo que estás muy ocupado, lo siento. No volveré a hacerlo. — prometió.

Yamamoto suspiro y se sentó a un lado de ella quitando su mochila y dejándola en el piso.

— ¿No volverás a hacer qué? —

— Eso. Hacer que vengas —

— No me molesta venir —

— Pero por que yo haya hecho algo malo — explico.

— Ajá, así que sabes que has hecho algo que no debías —

— Claro. Tú, el abuelito Tsuyoshi y todos los demás tíos — de pronto hizo una pausa recordando algo más — bueno, quizás no incluya al tío del ojo raro pero todos los demás me han dicho que debo y que no debo de hacer… Y aún así lo hice… — suspiro.

— ¿Entonces por qué pediste disculpas de esa forma a Nicola? — sonrió aún divertido por el recuerdo.

— Tú me dijiste que lo hiciera de forma sincera… Fue lo que se me ocurrió para que fuera sincera — se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Entonces estás arrepentida por lo que hiciste a Nicola? —

Mei se quedo muda un momento — No lo sé — respondió — ¿Está mal decir que se lo merecía? —

— Pues tú la conoces más que yo como para decidir eso, pero aún así me temo que no fue correcta tu forma de portarte. —

La pequeña Yamamoto bajo la cabeza.

— No me arrepiento de lo que hice — murmuro segura — Pero la perdono por ser como es… —

Takeshi sonrió complacido.

— ¿Entonces no volverá a suceder lo de la goma? — indago suspicaz

Mei resoplo — No, con una goma no… — respondió — _pero siempre hay más cosas que arrojar…_ — susurro bajito.

— ¿Qué? —

— Nada — su papá se trago el cuento y no insistió. Sabía que su padre era demasiado inocente algunas veces, lo cual solía irritarla más de una ocasión. Pero era su papá y así lo quería. Volteó a verlo. — ¿Y qué haremos mientras? —

— Mhmm… Bueno, recordando lo que dijo la Directora. Cumplirás tu suspensión, por eso no habrá problema supongo, tendrás un largo fin de semana — enumeraba él con sus dedos — también reflexionar sobre tus acciones, que ya hiciste — sonrió satisfecho y le revolvió la preciosa melena rojiza a su hija causando un resuello alegre en ella — y… ¡Ah! Hablar sobre lo que paso. La Directora no supo darme una buena explicación de eso y tengo curiosidad de saber que ocurrió exactamente para ponerte así, tú no eres tan ruda — indago Yamamoto pero se sorprendió a sobre manera al ver que de pronto la orgullosa expresión de Mei se borro de su carita y pronto apareció algo similar a la inquietud y vergüenza en ella. Dos cosas raras en su carácter. — ¿Quieres hablar de eso ahora? — se atrevió a indagar.

Mei negó con la cabeza con fuerza.

— Esta bien, lo hablaremos cuando estés lista para decírmelo ¿De acuerdo? —Ella asintió — Solo dime una cosa ahora, porque necesito saber. Quiero saber que paso, Mei. Lo que Nicola te dijo… ¿Fue algo grosero? — Ella volvió a negar — Hm… ¿Algo… hiriente? — ella se mordió su labio y eso era todo lo que él necesito. — Ya veo, ya veo… No te preocupes. Cuando quieras, lo discutimos. — ella volvió a asentir.

— En fin. Entonces nos quedamos igual que al principio ¿Qué hacemos mientras? —

— Pues yo tengo hambre — susurro ella. Nada raro. Ella solía tener un gran apetito a toda hora.

— Yo también ahora que lo dices —

— ¿Vamos a comer al Centro? — sugirió ella con un tono como de quién sugiere cometer una travesura.

Yamamoto sonrió cómplice. No era evidente para todos, pero una de las cosas que más disfrutaban padre e hija era salir a comer, a donde fuera, no importaba. No es que no disfrutaran la comida hecha en casa por su cocinera, pero considerando las pocas veces que solían convivir los dos, era aún más extraño salir a comer o pasear sin que la escuela o el trabajo los interrumpiera. O que la cocinera de la casa se enfureciera por qué no tuvieran apetito para degustar la deliciosa comida que les había preparado con esmero. Enriqueta era amable y confiable, pero algunas veces era demasiado una reina del drama y más cuando su prioridad era nutrirlos sanamente. No soportaba la competencia.

— ¿Por qué no? Pero… ¿A dónde? No conozco algún buen lugar por esta zona que recuerde… — decía el moreno — Estamos en el corazón de Italia, con un par de estómagos muy vacios que quieren comer algo muy bueno ¿Qué podríamos encontrar? — se cuestionaba mientras se rascaba la mejilla y ladeaba la cabeza. Mei hizo el mismo gesto sin darse cuenta que lo hacía por imitación.

— Ya sé — grito de pronto él.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Italia era conocida por su famosa comida reconocida a nivel internacional. ¿A quién no se le antojaba una buena lasaña? Qué decir de sus pastas, las salsas, los quesos y demás delicias culinarias. Refinados platos acompañados de buena bebida y de postre, algunas de sus maravillas nacionales.

Pero hablando de dos Yamamotos, ¿Qué se podría esperar?

Así que no se podía culpar a los comensales de cierto negocio, quienes no podían evitar lanzar miraditas a una de las mesas del establecimiento. Ya fuera porque se sentían incómodos, extrañados o a lo raro de la escena pues es que no todos los días veías al famoso, pero ya retirado, Yamamoto Takeshi, comiendo tranquilamente y acompañado de una linda nenita vestida con el uniforme del renombrado y costoso Colegio Particular de Santa Clara, comer tan gustosamente un par de simples hamburguesas con papas y refresco.

Pero a Yamamoto le podría importar menos las miradas (si es que se diera cuenta de que eran el centro de atención del puesto de comida rápida), pero su Mei estaba muy contenta y a gusto disfrutando de su comida. La niña tenía cierta debilidad por la comida rápida.

Ella aún no se acababa el bocado en su boca cuando le daba otro a su gran hamburguesa (doble, sin cebolla y pepinillos, de pollo, con el queso y la cátsup escurriendo por todos lados) y después proseguía a meter sus papas en la cátsup mientras no paraba de tararear alguna tonadita y movía sus pies bajo la mesa al ritmo de su melodía secreta. La niña veía de vez en cuando a través de los grandes ventanales del restaurante solo por curiosidad y luego nuevamente atacaba su comida.

— ¿Esta buena? — pregunto curioso. La pregunta sobraba pero solo quería escucharlo de su boca.

La niña trago duramente y tomo un sorbo de su refresco — ¡_Hai_! — dijo complacida — ¿Puedo pedir otra? —

— Claro. Aunque no le digas a Enriqueta o me reprenderá por no dejarte espacio para la cena que vaya a preparar —

— Hai~ —

Dejo a la niña en la mesa mientras se lamia la cátsup de los dedos en lugar de usar la servilleta. Yamamoto la miro desde la fila y suspiraba suave, admitía ser un orgulloso padre demasiado consentidor y que no conocía otra forma de ser. Y ni le interesaba cambiar su forma de tratar a su hija.

Muy rara vez le negaba algo a su princesa y no había quién no se lo reprochara o se diera cuenta de lo blando que era. Sabía que no faltaba quién comentara que Mei era una niña mimada y caprichosa. Lo único que en verdad le preocupaba era que la mayoría de la gente se concentraba en remarcar los defectos de ella en lugar de culpar a quién se los propiciaba, que era él, de hecho.

No era ignorante a lo que se decía por allí y por allá, pero esa clase de comentarios no le afectaban a él, peor aún, el problema en sí quién era la más afectada, aunque rara vez lo mostraba, era su hija.

Yamamoto recordaba ser un niño alegre y social, así que nunca le falto compañía desde que tenía memoria y siempre estaba rodeado de niños jugando con él. Y sobre todo, maravillados por él y sus asombrosas habilidades físicas.

Él no conoció otra forma de vida estudiantil a excepción la de otros estudiantes realmente peculiares en su forma de ser con los que difícilmente hablaba y apenas podía comprenderlos. No por qué fuera desatento pero realmente no alcanzaba a comprender la malicia humana y su forma en el bullying escolar. Conocer a Tsuna fue un parte aguas y hasta entonces, se volvió más consiente de personas como él y las heridas sociales que otros tenían en cuanto a la gente que las rodeaba, tal y como Gokudera o incluso Mukuro. La gente dañaba a la gente.

Por más que trato no podía darse toda una idea de lo que era pasar por lo que ellos pasaron y hoy en día, siendo padre, reconoció lo lejos que estuvo de poder entenderlos en forma auténtica. Por qué ahora como papá y ver a su pequeña hija, como a su tierna edad era marginada por sus propios compañeros de clase, incluso por algunos compañeros de trabajo y conocidos suyos, le dolía mucho. Aquellas personas que se enfocaban más en él y dejaban de lado a la niña por no ser como ellos esperaban que fuera siendo hija del amigable Takeshi. Es cierto que ambos tenían formas de ser u opinar muy distintas padre e hija, pero eso no implicaba que por eso tenían que hacerla menos o tratarla de forma diferente como si le temieran a la niña.

Y como echarle sal a la herida, era sentirse incapaz de no poder ayudarla como realmente desearía y estar allí con ella.

La gente era absurda al pensar que un niño pequeño no sería capaz de discernir el significado de sus palabras o miradas decepcionantes, pues tratando de ser _amables_ con Mei, que no era otra cosa que ser complacientes o verse indulgentes con la niña, como si debieran de tenerla lástima a la pobrecita por no ser como su padre.

Yamamoto no le gustaba esa clase de personas, no del todo pero eran necesarias para hacer bien su trabajo, su verdadero trabajo. Aquel que importaba. Por la _Familia_. Pero necesitaba mantener apariencias y por eso mismo no había día que se arrepintiera de tener que hacer soportar a su hija por estas penas.

El Guardián de la Lluvia se había prometido brindarle a su hija una calidad de vida segura y normal, en la que no corriera peligro por su posición como Mafioso. Y además, hacerlo por sus propias manos.

No es que fuera orgulloso o le diera pena pedir ayuda a Tsuna y los demás, pero fue su decisión. Tras varios años cada uno de sus amigos se llenó las manos con obligaciones y otros menesteres, significando que ya no gozaban del mismo tiempo de antes para dedicárselo a Mei como en un principio cuando ella nació. Ahora ellos tenían sus propias _responsabilidades_ de las que cuidar también. Yamamoto sabía que podía contar con ellos en caso de cualquier emergencia pero por ahora era mejor así.

¿Cuál sería el punto de su actual trabajo si de pronto los medios descubrieran que él tenía nexos con una familia mafiosa?

Pero lo que más lamentaba es que la niña fuera tan afectada por sus egoístas decisiones. Porque no es como si él estuviera completamente solo para criarla, tenía ayuda en casa, pero su Mei merecía algo mejor, merecía mucho más y aunque así fuera a convertirla en una nena totalmente consentida, no le importaba.

Conocía a su hija lo suficiente que sabía que no había modo que mimarla tanto o consentirla fuese a estropear su calidad como ser humano. Podía ser arisca y voluble, algo necia pero tenía un gran corazón.

Lo que su primogénita necesitaba, lo que Mei necesitaba…era una madre.

Alguien con quién pudiera compartir las responsabilidades y las decisiones. Con quién compartir a su hija. No es que se quejara de criarla solo. Pero francamente alguien que estuviera allí para ella cuando él no podía o viceversa sonaba estupendo. Había ocasiones en las que salir adelante con la niña a cuestas rebasaba sus fuerzas en ciertos momentos de duda.

Lo único delicado del asunto respecto a la madre, (aparte de que ellos dos nunca habían tocado ese tema, siempre estaba en el aire pero nunca realmente tomado en cuenta, suspendido de alguna forma) es que aunque no lo expresara abiertamente, Mei también añoraba a una madre. Pero no a cualquier mamá. Ella quería una en particular…

Su madre. La biológica, la que la parió y la abandono…

A Yamamoto por más que lo alabaran por su buen trabajo como padre soltero y lo mucho que lo ayudaba en su imagen publicitaria y demás tonterías, él reconocía que él nunca podría llenar ese hueco. No podía o no quería cerrar ese agujero. Era de risa pero ni él lo sabía.

Por qué a pesar de todo, Mei no odiaba a su madre, ni rencor o algo similar. Y no podía culparla. Él tampoco podía. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si algún día llegaría a aborrecer a esa mujer.

No aunque los haya abandonado y él tuviera que perderse los preciosos años de su hija, mirando cómo se quedaba sola y defendiéndose sola contra gente inepta e ignorante.

Comprendiendo que su hija era más lista de lo que pensaban y se daba cuenta a la perfección de su entorno. Qué ella entendiera lo importante de su trabajo y su Famiglia, que entendiera y tuviera que callar para no causarle problemas y aguantar su soledad y peticiones de más cariño.

Era difícil, esa era la parte más difícil de ser padre soltero. Dejar a su hija sola e incapaz de consolarse con alguien más, teniéndolo a veces solo a él o solo conformarse con su mera presencia.

— ¿Puedo tomar su orden? —

Yamamoto parpadeo confundido, hundido en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta que ya estaba frente al mostrador. Antes que tuviera tiempo de pedir su teléfono sonó en su bolsillo.

— Un momento — pidió abochornado mientras contestaba automáticamente la llamada, pero la sonrisa que tenía en la boca se esfumo drásticamente al escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea.

— Takeshi, tenemos que hablar… —

Y hablando del diablo…

°O°O°O°O°O°O°

* * *

Agradezco mucho la acogida que le han dado a la historia. Gracias y espero seguir contando con su apoyo.  
Por cierto, sí, incluiré a los demás de Vongola a su tiempo.

Bye.


End file.
